I'll Be Waiting
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: After one heartbreak from a certain redhead, she knows that she won't be able to take another one. But will she make him wait forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is another fic with my OC Vanessa. Please Read it, Love it, and Review it! I love you all!

 **I'll Be Waiting**

 **Part #1**

Of all the people Vanessa expected to find in the library at Hogwarts- _he_ sure as hell wasn't one of them. She didn't even realize that he knew where it was or that he even knew there was a library at the school. So when the 6th-year Slytherin spotted him there, sitting on the floor in front of a large window-not to mention the fact that it was were she usually sat-Vanessa was instantly on high alert. Especially when Fred Weasley was concerned.

She stood in front of him and cleared her throat. Fred looked up from an old-looking piece of parchment.

"I see you're back to using the Marauder's map." She commented.

Fred gave her a lopsided grin. "Yup, I asked Harry if I could borrow it while George is on his date," he said, pretending to gag.

"So why do you need the map? Are you spying on your brother?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No," he replied rather slowly, "not George."

"Then _who,_ Mr. Weasley?" she inquired, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Fred's face turned a light pink and he suddenly became very interested in the frayed sleeve of his old school robes.

Then, it clicked. Vanessa's blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Fred? Were you spying on... _me_?"

His face was now almost as red as his hair and he refused to look at her.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the fiery haired Gryffindor she had once gone to the Yule Ball with in complete shock. Then, she quickly left the library as fast as she could without running.

"Dammit," Fred muttered, quickly putting the map in his pocket as he sprang to his feet and went after her. "Vanessa!"

The black-haired girl ignored him as she made an attempt to get to the safety of her house's Common Room. Unfortunately, her pursuer was faster.

"Let go!" she hissed as he grabbed her wrist. His hand was warm and calloused from playing Quidditch for six years.

Vanessa glared at him furiously. "Let. Go."

"Not until you've heard what I've had to say," Fred insisted.

Vanessa reached for her wand with her free hand.

"Oh, no you don't," Fred said, grabbing that wrist as well.

"Fred Weasley if you don't let go of me this instant, I swear I'm going to scream." She threatened.

"Vanessa, please, just listen... _please_." He begged.

She faltered. She had never seen this side of the Gryffindor. She almost chose to listen to what he had to say... _almost._

She yanked her wrists free and had her wand out in seconds.

"Vanessa-"

"Fred," she cut him off, surprised that she was near tears. "Please, don't do this to me. You broke my heart once and I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time. Please, just go." She choked out the last few words as she furiously wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

 _Damn these infernal tears!_ She thought.

Fred nodded and stepped back before saying softly, "I'll be waiting. Until then, Miss Black."

xXx

That is the end of Part #1. This is a really short fic but the two pieces have to be separated because the next part takes place 2 and 1/2 years later when Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had been established. Please Review. I love you guys and you are AMAZING!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Part #2! As always, let me know what you think because your opinions and ideas matter to me! I love you guys!

 **I'll Be Waiting**

 **Part #2**

 **~Two And A Half Years Later~**

Vanessa walked into Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and looked around in amazement. She had never doubted that the twins would do amazing things with their lives, but _this_ was beyond incredible.

She was looking at a bunch of quills, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do when a voice behind her said, "They change color when you write. It's rather basic but I once knew a girl who fancied that sort of thing."

Vanessa froze but didn't turn around. "How much are they?"

"For that certain girl, there's no charge."

Vanessa put down the quill she had had in her hand before turning to face him.

The first thing that came to her mind was how super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot he looked. His red hair looked like it had been brushed at some point in the morning but now it was rather messy-looking. His eyes still had their mischievous twinkle, but his grin was missing.

"You're here." He said softly.

She nodded.

"And I don't think you're here for those quills." He still hadn't smiled.

Vanessa gave him a small, nervous smile of her own.

"Hello, Freddie. I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

He grinned.

 **The End :)**


End file.
